Closing the Circles
Closing the Circles is the name of the third series of Legends of Ogaji. It includes seven chapters, and documents the journeys of the remaining Elemental Masters on their journey to put an end to the remaining evil that still lurks in the shadows of Ogaji. Premise The protectors of Ogaji, the Elemental Masters, have been depleted after Doomsday. Now with the rise of smaller groups who threaten the land of Ogaji, the remaining Masters, led by G Frost, come together to close the circles and end the scourge of evil in Ogaji. Main plot His Return Soon after the end of Doomsday, the remaining ninja came together on the Day of the Departed to mourn the lost Elemental Masters. Meanwhile Bamos’ Watchers (a group of people Bamos assembled together during The Light Knight) were watching G. It turns out that they are planning on resurrecting Bamos and they are going to use G as a sacrifice because he is the one that killed him. The Watchers try to kidnap G, but he escapes and gets the help of the rest of the remaining elemental masters to take them down. They kill Bamos for good, and the leaders of the Watchers return to the good side, and reveal that they are the elemental masters of sound and gravity. Soon after, Lord Garmadon makes his return, but his plans are thwarted quickly. World of Snow Zane of Ninjago Earth-14 returns to Ninjago Earth-14 finally end the plight the Overlord has on Ninjago City. With the help of Wu and Nya of that world, they infiltrate Borg Tower, and together they end the Overlord's dictatorship over the island. Snake King Kai of Ninjago Earth-15 returns to his world to end Emperor Chen's rule. He teams up with Skylor of that world, and together (with the help of Pythor...) the three of them take down Chen's empire of Serpentine and Kai and Skylor become the true emperor and empress (with Pythor as their Master at Arms.) Vichy Ninjago Cole of Ninjago Earth-1 returns to his home after finding out the truth, and get's the other Ninja's help in finding the Iron Doom and restoring Ninjago to it's original state, before it's too late. Of Rotten Heritage A little while later, Tom finds a staff that belonged to the ancient Oni Demons, and discovered that his father was one, so he leaves in search of the Oni, and unleashes them. Tom joins the oni in trying to return to the first realm, and G is visited by Gordon Gold (an oni god) that says they can't return to the first realm. Gordon teams up with G, Luke Cunningham, and G’s old friend Sammy and collects the Golden Dragon Armor so that Gordon had a chance to beat the Oni, while the oni collected the Oni Staffs to resurrect their master (The lost queen, master of darkness) before they returned, and the ninjas were unable to stop them. The oni made it to the first realm and kidnapped the dragons of creation so they could destroy the first realm and replace it with a place with no dragons. The ninja stopped them, but Luke died, and Gordon died. Guardians of Existence Soon after, Jay returned home to Ninjago Earth-17, and came back telling the others that there are these masters going around calling themselves Guardians of Existence, and they kidnapped his friends. G had the same story and they tracked them down and found out they were lead by Clouse from Earth-1 and he was now the king of the underworld and he was trying to break out. The ninja stopped him and freed their friends. Mirror Me Part 1 Lord Garmadon then returned (now going under the alias of Lord Dimmick) and he tried getting revenge on the ninja that stopped him from returning home. He went after some of the elemental masters that stopped him, but was unable to beat him, and he made it back home. When he got home a man in a mask (Mr. E) was waiting for him, and he told them they needed Gordon’s golden power. They went to the first realm and hunted him down, with the ninja hot on their tail, and almost took Gordon's power. The ninja beat him and disfigured him greatly. When he came back for revenge, he took Gordon's power after killing Dimmick, and became in his original form. He turned out to be Serces possessing G’s nindroid body and he wanted to kill G and steal his organic body to become normal again. He vowed to kill G and kill all his friends. Mirror Me Part 2 Serces returned with the help of Majora, the master of poison, and the new master of darkness and created the Gauntlet of creation to steal the elements of creation and become as powerful as G. In retaliation, G created the Gauntlet of destruction to steal the elements of destruction to become the same amount as powerful and destroy his gauntlet. Serces ended up killing Jay, Zane, Sammy, and the new master of fire, and G got most of the elements of destruction before both gauntlets were destroyed when they clashed. G then found out that his friends couldn't come back, and in anger he destroyed Serces and half of Ogaji. After that day the ninja swore they would rebuild and protect Ogaji no matter what. Characters Protagonistss Dragon Keepers * G Frost (Leader) * Tom Phan * Gordon Gold * Sammy Strumar * Kaitlin Rogers * Jay Walker (earth-17) * Zane Julien (earth-17) * Luke Cunningham * Crane Smith Other * Gods of Ogaji * Jackson Smith * Nicholas Rogers * Ben Rivers * Skylor (Earth-15) * Nya (Earth-14) * Wu (Earth-14) * Pythor (Earth-14) * Ninja of Earth-1 * Tournament Contestants ** Gage ** Millennium * Starfarers ** Barry Bawn ** Fritz Donegan ** Brent Brisk ** Ben Belk * Kai Smith (earth-17)\ Antagonists * Bamos' Waters ** Pullumi ** Radin ** Chopper Maroon ** Mr. E ** Ultra Violet ** Killov * Bamos * Serces * The Overlord * Emperor Chen * Krux * Zozuk ** Bornium ** Zika ** Eracna ** Thundra * The Lost Queen * Ben Rivers * Clouse * The Guardians of Existence * Lord Dimmick * Majora Notes * This Series reintroduces the character of Gordon Gold, who briefly appeared in The Hero of Light. * Closing the Circles was created to finish the stories of those who were untold, and well, close them up. * Although it is technically no longer in progress, it isn't technically over, as the series following it takes place 35 years in the future, leaving much room to full. Category:Series Category:Closing the Circles Category:2017 Category:2018